1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking assembly, and more particularly to a locking assembly for a door that has a prolonged useful life and can be quickly unlocked.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional locking assembly is securely mounted on a door to lock the door to prevent unauthorized access to a room. The conventional locking assembly has an exterior assembly, a multi-point latch and an interior assembly. The exterior assembly and the interior assembly are respectively mounted on opposite sides of the door and the multi-point latch is mounted on a sidewall of the door between the exterior assembly and the interior assembly. The exterior assembly has a press-button, a rotating spindle extended through the multi-point latch and connected to the interior assembly and an outside reset spring mounted in the exterior assembly. The interior assembly has an inner reset spring mounted in the interior assembly to press the rotating spindle of the exterior assembly. The multi-point latch has at least one latch bolt and a dead bolt. The at least one latch bolt and the dead bolt can be retracted into the multi-point latch to unlock the door.
When the press-button of the exterior assembly is pressed, the rotating spindle will rotate to move the multi-point latch to unlock the door and press the reset spring in the interior assembly at the same time. The reset springs are compressed at the same time by the rotating spindle when pressing the press-button and this will increase a force required to press the press-button and shorten useful life of the reset spring.
Furthermore, the at least one latch bolt and the dead bolt of the multi-point latch bar can not be retracted into the multi-point latch bar at the same time when the user wants to unlock the door from the interior assembly side, and this is inconvenient and may cause unnecessary delays in emergencies.
The invention provides a locking assembly that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.